


Schrodinger’s cat

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cat is placed into a steel chamber with a device containing hydrocyanic acid, if the substance decays during the test period, a relay mechanism will trip a hammer and break the vial, killing the cat. The observer cannot know whether or not the substance has decayed, and cannot know whether the vial has been broken. Since we cannot know, according to quantum law, the cat is both dead and alive. It is only when we break open the box, will we find out whether the cat is dead or not.





	Schrodinger’s cat

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this onto my tumblr ages ago and i really liked it and it got quite a few notes!! i hope you like it!

“I want to kiss you,” Kaoru grumbles, his arms pulling the duvet further up his chest, his head twisting to turn to Kyoya. His eyes scanning Kyoya’s curved spine hunching over his laptop at the desk located in the corner of the room.  

He didn’t mean to say it out loud. It was meant to be, an unspoken thing, something that they both knew that they wanted, while at the same time, not knowing. It was, a secret, because to be fair, that was their shared skill: secrets.  

It wasn’t meant to be spoken, that was the point of it in Kaoru’s head: to be something that he didn’t have to verbally confess, but confess through looks and glares (because Kaoru was good at those too, looks- both by his eyes and appearance).  

“Tamaki assigned the rose colours, I’m not your soulmate, Kaoru.” Kyoya states with a sigh, his tone implying that they’d had a discussion about it before. They hadn’t.  

“Aww, you thought about being my soulmate?” Kaoru teases, willing for his face to calm and settle as blood rushed to his cheeks. His heart beating fast in his chest, making his breath catch uncomfortably in his chest as the slow (somehow nice) burn sizzled through his chest. His hands jittery and clinging to the bed sheets.

Slowly, a feeling of rejection swept through his bones, the fleeting feeling of the thought of soulmates leaving as quickly as it come. A deep sinking feeling replacing the lightness, making his head thump repeatedly.

“You’re rose colour is orange, I can only see orange. Of course I’ve thought about it,” Kyoya replies, stopping the tapping on his laptop and twisting to look at Kaoru directly. His face softening slightly at the sight of Kaoru curled up in his bed covers.

His heart fluttering softly and calmly, as his fingers moved to push at his glasses. Kyoya had done more than entertain the thought, he’d religiously supported it. His whole body was invested in the idea, his mind doing its part by surrounding itself with thoughts of Kaoru, his heart doing its part by beating and beating and beating every time he thought about him and his fingers doing its part by jittering like a butterfly every time Kaoru was around him.

“So, you think it’s a co-incidence?” Kaoru asks nonchalantly, rolling around in the bed to face Kyoya better, his face still lightly dusted with pink. His nails lightly scratching at the dry skin off of his fingers, willing himself to focus on something else other than the heat of his cheeks.

“I don’t think Tamaki knows who who’s soulmate is,” Kyoya answered, moving his chair closer to Kaoru, the wheels of his chair scratching across the floor. His lips curling into a tiny smile.

“You always said that Tamaki was smarter than he led on,” Kaoru told him, moving his eyes to Kyoya’s quickly before darting back to the patchy dry skin on the back of his palms.

“You knew that before I told you,” Kyoya replied, leaning forwards in the chair.  

“Prove it, prove that I’m not your soulmate,” Kaoru demanded, leaning his head in his hands, his lips curling into a smirk, his cheeks still pink. Confidence rising quickly in his chest as his heart beat quicker and quicker with each second.

His lips almost stinging with anticipation. Itching to find out whether Kyoya was his soulmate or not, itching just to kiss Kyoya in general.  

Yeah, it was probably itching to kiss Kyoya more than anything.

“And what would I get out of that?” Kyoya asks, his eyes moving from Kaoru’s lips to his eyes, his lips pressing together lightly in apprehension. 

“Well, you’d find out whether Schrodinger’s cat is dead or not,” Kaoru replied, leaning towards so their noses touched slightly, the colour of his cheeks flaring as he watched Kyoya’s dust over with pink.

His heart beating fast in his chest as his stomach sizzled, his fingers both eager and scared to pull Kyoya’s head into his own. His movements jittery as he placed his hands on the back of Kyoya’s neck, his nails lightly scratching at the skin, trying to imprint themselves into Kyoya’s skin to make sure that whatever the outcome of the kiss, it would be real. 

He would have kissed Kyoya, and that would have been amazing regardless.

“Curiousity killed the cat, Kaoru,” Kyoya replies, his cheeks are red and his voice is soft, a hopeful sigh escaping his mouth. His forehead moving to lean against Kaoru’s, his eyes flicking between Kaoru’s eyes and his lips.

“We don’t know whether it’s dead or not yet,” Kaoru retorts with a smirk, his fingers running through the ends of Kyoya’s hair.

Kyoya smiles, using one of his hands to push his glasses to the top of his head, his other hand resting on Kaoru’s shoulder. Slowly, he closes his eyes, leans in and kisses Kaoru.

It’s a simple and tender kiss. It’s innocent and only lasts for two seconds if that.

It makes Kyoya’s heart flutter, his stomach filling with a sickly sticky happy feeling that he never wants to disappear. His lips tingling, still pursued as he leans back, his eyes still closed.

He’s nervous. He knows it doesn’t matter whether they are soulmates or not. He knows this, he’s been taught this since he was a child, taught himself this since he turned eleven. 

He knows it won’t change the way he feels about Kaoru. He knows it won’t invalidate their relationship, or the relationship that he wants with Kaoru,

And yet, he’s nervous.

“Open the box,” Kaoru whispers, his voice tinged with anticipation. 

It makes Kyoya smile.

“Don’t be impatient when you haven’t opened it yourself,” Kyoya tells him and hears a snicker, his fingers finding Kaoru’s and entwining them together.

He hears Kaoru take a deep breath, feels a squeeze of their entwined fingers and takes a deep breath himself.

He knows it doesn’t matter, although he also knows that it’s much more romantic knowing that you’re meant to be together.

“The cat’s dead,” Kaoru confirms, his voice dejected but lighthearted.

Kyoya’s heart sinks, though it’s still beating. His stomach flips but it’s still filled with the same feeling. His lips sting, but they sting in satisfaction.

It’s a disappointment, but not a major disappointment. He still likes Kaoru, he still wants to kiss Kaoru, he still wants to cuddle Kaoru, treat him with gifts that he can already afford and he still wants to date Kaoru.

“Say something,” Kaoru prompts, and Kyoya disobeys and instead squeezes Kaoru’s fingers, silently pulling him into a kiss. This time longer, still as innocent but more emotional than the last.

Kyoya was never really good with words.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kyoya asks, opening his eyes slowly, expecting to find the same grey and orange, but instead met with bright bursting colours coming from every corner of the room.

He takes in a breath, looking around his room that was once filled with greys, but was now filled with purples and blues (or what he guessed was purples and blues, since he asked for his room to be decorated with blues and purples) of every variation.

Finally his eyes move to Kaoru, his lips are curled in a smirk, his eyes bright and glowing with excitement. His lips slightly tinged with pink, his cheeks calmed into a light scatter of pink.

He’s wearing a colour that Kyoya can’t identify, his eyes are a colour Kyoya can’t identify, his skin is a colour Kyoya can’t identify. He can only identify his hair colour and for once in his life Kyoya was glad to not know something.

“Well done, you played the shadow king,” Kyoya utters and watches Kaoru turn into a mess of laughs and chuckles, his hands un-linking from Kyoya’s to clutch at his belly. 

He’s trying to make it into a prank.

And while it’s admirable, Kyoya knows better. Kyoya knows that he did it to make sure that it wasn’t a soulmate thing: to make sure that it was a _them_ thing and not something fabricated by society.

“This is an _us_ thing,” Kaoru mutters, asking for confirmation, knowing that Kyoya saw through it.

“Yes, it is,” 


End file.
